mi querida amiga
by BLACK-white-SiStErS
Summary: Supongo que todas/os alguna vez nos hicimos la pregunta de porque naruto no se hizo como gaara o algo parecido, todas/os me dirán porque iruka la la la, yo tengo una idea mejor para llenar el agujero.
1. prologo

Prologo: conociendo una triste realidad

Uzumaki naruto técnicamente un niño normal de cinco años que ese año cumpliría seis, era mas bajo del promedio pero físicamente era saludable, mentalmente era algo que un psicólogo que no perteneciera en la aldea de konoha diría que necesitaba muchas sesiones, ¿por qué no puede ser de konoha?, respuesta fácil, si le pusieras un psicólogo de konoha te mentiría diciendo que estaba muy bien, ¿por qué alguien que debe ayudar no lo hace?, respuesta aun mas fácil, cualquiera que tuviera mas tres de edad, la suficiente capacidad de raciocinio y recuerdo y estuvo en la aldea el diez de octubre de hace casi seis años en konoha sabría que naruto era el jinchuuriki de kyuubi no yoko, demonio que ataco la aldea de konoha matando a cientos y por poco la destruye sino fuera porque el mas fuerte hokage en la historia de la villa, el yondaime, hubiese sacrificado su vida para derrotar a la bestia, al morir el yondaime fue reemplazado por su antecesor, el sandaime sarutobi, cuando al viejo hokage se le suplico que se sacrificara al bebe que tiene sellado al demonio, este se negó por no ser los deseos de su predecesor, es mas, hizo una ley que impidió hablar del kyuubi a cualquiera que no supiera la verdad, en especial al contenedor, bajo la amenaza de pagar un muy alto precio, obviamente hubo una alta revuelta, aldeanos y shinobis intentaron desde que fue dicha la ley exterminar al "demonio", los intentos eran en gran parte detenidos por anbus que estaban a favor del pequeño, el daño ya estaba hecho y se acrecentaba, no solo por las palizas y maltratos, los daños mentales habían hecho que uzumaki no mostrara su verdadera personalidad a las personas.

Naruto había aprendido que el mundo no era bueno, todos eran criaturas malvadas que harían cualquier cosa para dañarlo, todos eran malos hasta que durante algún tiempo no actuaran como "malas" hasta darles la posibilidad de considerarlas "buenas". Las malas por lo general eran los adolescentes y, en especial, los adultos; las buenas eran los niños como el o mas chicos, de vez en cuando había un alguna mala entre las buenas. Lo que lo hacia buena o mala a su parecer era si lo había agredido o tenia posibilidades de agredirlo o quería hacerle daño.

De ahí aprendió lo mas importante de las criaturas malas, las que llevasen una placa de metal con una hoja y se llamaban a si mismos "ninjas" o "shinobis" eran los mas peligrosos, al principio eran los que mas atacaban pero unos tipos raros con mascaras aparecían asustándolos y se marchan, el anciano que llamaba "abuelo" o "jiji-san" se enteraba y los castigaba, de todas formas era posible que estuviera camuflado entre las personas simples, con su magia era todo posible corrían sobre tejados a toda velocidad, aparecían y desaparecían antes de poder siquiera parpadear, y lo que los hacia sus enemigos mas poderosos, la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier cosa o persona, con esa habilidad se mesclaba en lo que él nombro en "monstruos pared" y con eso las palizas dadas eran mas dolorosas, después de todo, que no se podría hacer con esa magia rara.

Los monstruos pared o "aldeanos" no eran los mas fuertes pero eran muy constantes, les llamaba a si porque siempre que le atacaban eran en grupos con objetos para hacer una pared, por ejemplo: palos, piedras, fierros o las manos y pies, y lo perseguían hasta a encerrarlo en un callejón contra la pared al final del pasillo. Otras cosas que hacían era destruir su departamento junto con sus cosas, no venderle comida y demás o hacerlo a precios muy altos con una pésima calidad o lo mas típico no dejarlo ni entrar al local, tenia que tener cuidado con la comida, algunas tenían venenos, lo descubrió la primera vez por suerte, el hecho fue que una mosca pico un tomate y murió al segundo, desconfiado tiro algo del jugo del alimento a la planta de alguien y la planta se murió a los tres segundos, por eso siempre que compraba comida sellada para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada, pero de todas maneras la probaba primero dando algo de la comida tanto cruda como cocinada a alguna de las ratas que tenia en el departamento, si seguía viva al día siguiente entonces la comida no tenia nada, si se moría la tiraba a la basura. El agua directamente ni tomaba, una vez abrió su canilla y el agua salió marrón, es mas, se acuerda que alguna veces por tomar agua de su casa, o usar agua para bañarse, termino muy enfermo y eso no es bueno porque si los monstruos entraban, él tan débil por la enfermedad, no podría huir y seguramente lo matarían.

Para poder conseguir agua la buscaba en algunos de los ríos o arroyos o canillas de la aldea, la comida la buscaba en la basura de las casas de los demás, en verdad era lo mejor que podía conseguir para comer, si no lo hiciera jamás sabría a que saben un montón de cosas, tampoco crecería después de todo con todo lo que le daban cada mes le alcanzaba apenas para el piso, y lo poco que le quedaba normalmente o se le perdía en las carreras por, literalmente, la vida o se lo robaban, igual se vengaba gracias a su creatividad y capacidad para "pedir prestado".

Así principalmente era la vida de naruto uzumaki en aquellos días, una lucha por la sobrevivencia constantemente, eso hacia que a las personas que le fueran desconocidas las odias y temiese, a todo desconfiaba, no creía en nada, los desafíos diarios lo hicieron conocer konoha como la palma de su mano y muy listo descubriendo y creando muchas cosas, no tenia siempre esa típica sonrisa que todos conocen, siempre andaba serio y vigilante midiendo cada paso, porque uno en falso significaba la muerte, aunque no creyó en un principio que el segundo deseo que quiso se le cumplió, tener una amiga...

Fin del prologo


	2. el encuentro

Capitulo 1: el encuentro

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles, en una de las ramas más altas de la copa de un árbol, se encontraba el protagonista principal de su serie durmiendo, otra vez lo habían atacado en su departamento y había corrido como de costumbre cuando lo atacaban en la noche en su hogar al bosque, normalmente un chico de su edad debería temerle, en su caso era al revés, oscuridad significa seguridad, no habían muchas personas y las que estuvieran les era muy difícil el verle, he de allí el porque duerme en los arboles, una habilidad que adquirió tiempo después de cumplir los cuatro, el trepar, el balancearse y equilibrar entre las ramas fue el fruto de muchas persecuciones de los dichosos aldeanos de pacotilla que eran algo más listos que una piedra al buscar por el piso y debes en cuando en los arbustos, así que para mantenerse se subía y si lo seguían buscando como en esta ocasión dormía en la rama, no era la primera ni la ultima vez , preferiría quedarse a vivir en el bosque, pero no le era posible, lastimosamente en el bosque no le proveía comida, claro había animales pero no eran salvajes sino que más bien esos pertenecían a alguien y él "pide prestado" no robaba, era una clara diferencia porque ¿Cómo iba a devolverle la vida a un venado para devolverlo? o ¿de dónde sacaba otro venado para remplazar al que hipotéticamente se comió? Porque todo lo que se presta se devuelve, naruto se había auto impuesto a no ser lo que ellos le decían que era.

Bueno debía admitir que en algunas cosas tenían razón, por ejemplo que tenia pinta de bandolero, eso hasta el mismo lo notaba a tres cuadras, pelo revuelto e imposible de peinar, pescadores color verde obscuro, holgados, rasgados y desgastados, zapatos en si no llevaba, lo que usaba en verdad eran vendas que cubrían sus pies y partes de las piernas, una remera negra que le faltaba la manga derecha, algo maltrecha y con algunos agüeros esparcidos, y un chaleco grueso abierto de color rojo con varios cortes, todo eso sumado que vivía en los peores barrios de la aldea, era un lugar que ninguna persona decente se acercaría a menos claro que tuvieras malas intenciones, además de que su departamento de verdad no era nada en donde alguien quería vivir, ni si quiera el mismo.

Hablando del hogar dulce hogar tenía que ir a ver en que estado estaba, es verdad que naruto lo odiaba pero el único refugio en caso de lluvia que tenia, mientras hubiera sol, cosa que así era normalmente en konoha la verdad, se iría a pasar el tiempo en el bosque, donde entrenaba y creaba medicina para curar su cuerpo, si claro ir a un hospital, prefería ser perseguido por tres días seguidos por los monstruos pared antes de estar en esa cosa blanca y de horrible aroma, los tipos de ahí eran capaces de matarte sin que te dieras cuenta, además de que solamente lo atendían cuando podían hacer eso, de otro modo se negaban a tratarlo, de todos modos el se curaba rápido y con sus propios hallazgos médicos sobreviviría.

Era hora de levantarse, primero verificar que no hubiera moros en la costa, después estirar, bajar y revisar el estado de las heridas, la pierna derecha estaba aun algo rota pero movible y seguramente podría correr dos kilómetros antes de que le comenzase a doler, tenia muchos moretones en sus brazos y manos, el dedo anular de la derecha le dolía mucho, también contaba con algunos cortes en el costado derecho y el mareo que tenia por la falta de sangre de hace tres días atrás seguro se iría alrededor de las diez de la mañana, lo que faltaría cuatro horas, una vez identificadas las heridas, ir a buscar el desayuno en algún basurero, una vez 

terminado trotar al departamento para saber su estado, revisado los daños correr al bosque a curarse y regresar para arreglar solamente lo estrictamente necesario, no valía la pena poner vidrios por ejemplo porque siempre los rompían además que al romperse podrían caérseles y lastimarlo o como en el peor de los casos cuando vienen borrachos violentos y con los vidrios atacaban a un muñeco de sí mismo que ponía en la cama al "presentir" su "silencioso" ataque, tan ebrios los hacia tan estúpidos que notaban la diferencia y una vez que "lo mataban" se marchaban canturreando su "logro" a todo pulmón .

El desayuno fue sobra de unas frutas algo podridas y un poco de carne y pan duro, el departamento por lo visto no estaba del todo mal, la "puerta" derribada y le faltaba poco para que se partiera a la mitad, no importaba seguro que en el "supermercado" habría alguna nueva que se podía llevar, las figurillas de madera que el hacia para que fungieran como juguetes estaban hechas astillas, tampoco tenia valor, podía hacer más, el cojín que hacían de silla y almohada ya no era mas que tela y el relleno estaba por todas partes, también lo tendría que buscar en el "supermercado", el futon por así decirlo estaba rasgado hasta la mitad, lo arreglaría luego y de paso volvería a poner maderas en los agüeros que eran las ventanas para protegerse mas que nada porque si por él fuera no pondría nada, tal vez si en invierno cuando era de noche para que no hiciera tanto frio, diablos rompieron el retrete eso era algo malo que se debía reparar inmediatamente, el agua podría cubrir todo y después no podría entrar, asiendo uso de su mente reparo el problema, el agua suelta era mejor que se encargara en ese momento, salió por el agüero donde estaría su próxima puerta y bajo a un lugar secreto donde tenia escondida unas cosas que consiguió en el "supermercado" , en ese lugar secreto estaba su ropa, tijera, aguja, hilo, algunos trapos, cuchillos, un tenedor, dos cucharas de diferente tamaño, un cucharon, una escoba con su pala, muchos lápices de cientos de tonos y colores, pinceles y pinturas, aerosoles y desodorantes, algunos sacapuntas y gomas de borrar, un millón de papeles de todo tipo, algunos cuadernos, un que otro libro, y el dinero que milagrosamente sobrevivía.

Tomando un par de trapos subió a secar el agua, una vez seco tiro los trapos a la basura y se lavó las manos en la canilla que tenia en el patio un vecino más perezoso que dicho animal, seguro que dormiría hasta las cuatro de la tarde, lo que hacia ese tipo en las noches no se quería ni asomar, demasiados cerdos en cuerpos de humanos y varias mujeres muy demostrativas en un solo lugar seguro que no era nada bueno, la única persona que de ahí le gustaba era dashira, una mujer de veintisiete años bastante bonita y que no era una lunática que se le quería tirar encima como el resto de las chicas que vivían en ese lugar tan raro, cada tanto iba a comer y hablar con ella, y en los días fríos le dejaba entrar para bañarse con agua caliente, la verdad siempre pareció que se llevaba mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres, eso no quería decir que les gustase los hombres, por eso, y por pedido de las mismas, siempre a las chicas las nombraba con el sufijo "chan", tratándolas amablemente y a los hombres le ponía apodos o los llamaba por sus nombres o con insultos, el modo de tratarlos la verdad variaba según la forma en que los llamara, por lo general de manera cortante y al punto, la verdad la mayoría, que va todos, eran hombres, las mujeres nomas lo veían feo, lo insultaban por lo bajo y alejaban a sus hijos de él, es sí mismo era malo pero no cruel como ellos.

Ya estando todo listo marcho nuevamente al bosque a curarse en la "clínica", a naruto le gustaba poner nombres y apodos que fueran necesarios o que se merecieran, le había puesto 

a ese nombre al sito donde tenia culto todo tipo de medicinas conseguidas del "supermercado" y las que hiciera el mismo, de hecho todos los lugares que le sean importantes ,como el "supermercado" o la "clínica", tenían nombres que el escogía, no que en verdad fueran, nada más tenían es nombre porque cumplían con la función de ese tipo, su departamento era "cueva" o "cubil" y el lugar secreto que tenia cerca lo llamaba "joyería", después de todo siendo que era tener eso era una ganga que valía igual que el oro.

Todavía le faltaba un buen trecho que caminar para llegar a la clínica cuando escucho ruidos, muy parecidos a los que se hacían cuando lo perseguían, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, una chica de su edad de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y blanco como la nieve con toques azul plata, ojos color de ámbar oscuro que con la luz parecían oro reluciente, bastante bonita sin importar que el estado de su ropa se pareciera a su vestimenta, corría a toda velocidad cruzando los bosques mas hacia el este de la dirección que se dirigía él siendo perseguida por unos tipos que aparecían en donde vivía dashira, sabia que dashira era una adulta y si hacia lo que hacia era porque quería y que estos tipos le quisieran hacer algo parecido a alguien de su edad y en especial sin su consentimiento era algo que le repugno hasta la ultima de las células de su ser y enfureció cada parte de su alma, encendido corrió en dirección de la persecución, cuando llego se escondió detrás de un árbol y observo la situación, por lo visto la chica estaba cansada y se había tropezado de esa forma los tipos aprovecharon la situación arrinconándola contra un árbol.

Ya, ya, ¿por qué mejor no te calmas?, si cooperas podrías encontrar esto placentero-dijo uno de los tipo.

Si ya veras serás una mujer muy pronto-secundo otro siendo apoyado por los últimos tres del grupo que comenzaron a decir más obscenidades.

No hace falta decir que naruto estaba más enfurecido que antes, un poco más y seguro que se le saldría humo de las orejas, rápidamente formo un plan de ataque.

Vamos, vamos, esto es lo mejor que existe-dijo el que hablo primero acercándose sonriente y estirando la mano estando a punto de tocarla-ya veras como pedirás mas pequeña zorra.

La gota que colmo el vaso, naruto furico salto sobre el primero con una piedra en mano golpeándolo en la nuca, si algo en verdad aprendió en las palizas era como pelear y en donde era que dolía mas para así acabar con el enemigo, en ellas había que admitir que al principio pensó que golpear a los monstruos pared seria lo mejor, las consecuencias de ellas no eran mejor que la paliza original, por eso se mostraba sumiso hasta poder escapar, pero en esta ocasión mostrar sumisión no era la respuesta, debía hacer que olvidasen su objetivo original, doblegarlos siendo lo más veloz y certero que pudiera, de esa forma la batalla dio inicio, uno quedo noqueado, los otros a los ruidos se dieron la vuelta para averiguar que pasaba, mientras iba por su segundo enemigo, con unos golpes a las piernas cayo y nuevamente con la piedra lo noqueo.

¡Mocoso de mierda!-grito el ultimo del trió que apoyo al segundo que hablo-ahora pagaras las consecuencias-mientras sacaba una navaja y cargaba contra naruto.

Este aprovechó mientras uno cargaba y los otros dos lo miran con incredulidad para dar una mirada a la niña diciéndole en forma muda que corriera, captando el mensaje la pequeña se deslizó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

¡Mierda, regresa aquí mocosa!-era obvio que no le haría caso-carajo-se giro para ver como naruto esquivaba hábilmente la navaja y golpeaba con tanta fuerza el estomago de su compañero que perdió por completo el aire doblándose del dolor, momento aprovechado para terminar la pelea de la misma forma que las anteriores-encárgate de él-dijo al otro-yo iré a atrapar a esa niña.

De acuerdo-contesto el otro, su compañero corrió en dirección a donde huyo la chica-prepárate para morir enano-dijo el otro sacando un par wakizashi de las mangas tomando una posición de batalla.

Naruto arrojo la piedra y tomo la navaja caída, no era nada comparado con las armas de su oponente, además de que se notaba que tenía un buen manejo y no era ningún hablador, tendría que confiar en sus reflejos y velocidad si quería ganar y detener al ultimo para salvar a la chica, no tuvo mucho tiempo para planear porque el otro ya comenzó a atacar, lastimosamente el tipo no solo era hábil sino que también veloz, estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza o ser dañado de puntos vitales, tenia unos tajos que estaban sangrando, apenas podía detener los golpes o esquivarlos, no pudiendo ganar hizo acopio del exterior, fue retrocediendo cada vez más, los espadazos iban aumentando de velocidad, el tipo estaba confiado porque sabia que de seguir así acabaría pronto.

Ja ni creas que podrás huir-le indico, naruto salto dio un salto retrocediendo unos metros descuidando su defensa-esto se acabo, adiós idiota-envistiendo a toda velocidad contra nuestro protagonista.

Repentinamente tropezó, cayo con la piedra que el pequeño había arrojado anteriormente, el mismo esquivo el vuelo del pobre, quien cayo al suelo siendo aprovechado por el niño para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas con el mango del puñal en la cabeza, quedo noqueado y también herido, a naruto no le gustaba herir a las personas, menos hacerlas sangrar, le rompió la remera para hacerle una venda y cubrir su herida, una vez atada firmemente corrió en dirección donde se fue la ambarina y el ultimo del grupo.

La pierna derecha le comenzó a punzar, la había estado forzando demasiado, tenia que llegar por lo que decidió ir al estilo mono, balanceándose para saltar de rama en rama con el impulso que obtenido, cada segundo que pasaba y no los encontraba se desesperaba más, luego de un tiempo escucho un grito, con mayor fuerza y rapidez se dirigió en aquella dirección, llegando para descubrir a la niña recibiendo una cachetada del tipo.

Gritar no te servirá de nada-le espeto-no tienes a nada, no eres nadie, nadie te ayudara y ese mocoso ya debe estar muerto por ¡tu culpa!-la ambarina bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

A naruto se le partió el corazón, mientras se enojaba nuevamente ignorando a todo lo que no fuera él, el hombre y la niña, lo decidió en ese momento, nadie jamás en toda la eternidad le haría daño a la ambarina, ni siquiera sobre su cadáver porque aun muerto la protegería, eso era una promesa.

Tus compañeros no lograron matarme-le grito de la rama en la que se encontraba-si no quieres que te lastime más te vale disculparte y desaparecer de mi vista-el tipo se dio la vuelta primero sorprendido y luego furioso, la niña levanto la cabeza mirándolo aun llorando con la marca resaltando en su pálida piel con alegría y esperanza, el rostro de la pequeña solamente aumento la ira.

Tu no me das ordenes-dijo colérico el tipo sacando una kusarigama con una hoz muy ancha y afilada, la cadena también era muy larga y dura a simple vista, y el palo grueso también algo más largo de lo común, se encontraba oculta en su saco-de esta no sobrevives y cuando acabe contigo me divertiré con la mocosa-una sonrisa pervertida surgió en su rostro-hasta que muera del dolor-en sus ojos brillo la demencia.

Tú, tú-temblaba de rabia-¡miserable!-le grito con todo el aire que le fue capaz de contener en los pulmones.

El tipo arrojo el arma cortando como mantequilla la rama en la que se encontraba, obligándolo a saltar a otra, el arma cambio de dirección rápidamente también cortando la rama, naruto tuvo que moverse rápidamente, el hombre se manejaba de tal manera la kusarigama que parecía ser un tentáculo de pulpo. Las ramas cercanas fueron rápidamente cortadas en su totalidad obligando al saltarín a estar en tierra, eso fue peor no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de peleas, si esquivaba cambiaba rápidamente de dirección continuando el ataque, bloquear seria estúpido seguro que esa cosa lo partía a la mitad luego de otro de sus giros, no podía acercarse porque la hoz no se lo permitía, naruto lo admitía estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer.

El hombre se aburrió y comenzó a atacar con mayor violencia, las cosas luego de unos minutos empeoraron, el arma logro hacerle un corte en el hombro izquierdo, el hombre al notar el daño recupero el arma, burlonamente lamio la sangre de la hoja. El niño estaba exhausto, la herida fue hecha por causa del dolor en la pierna, el mareo por la falta de sangre había vuelto y estaba aumentando, el mareo sumado a la fatiga y el dolor le provocarían un desmayo, ya estaba muy débil un golpe y el tipo lo mataría, fallaría a la promesa que hizo de protegerla porque sin dudas ese tipo ahora lleno de adrenalina se desquitaría con ella.

Diste una buena pelea-dijo con la burla tan marcada que incluso en su estado lo noto-¡muere!-grito mientras que le lanzaba el arma que le rebanaría el cuello-¿pero qué diablos?-la razón de la disputa lo había empujado desviando el arma y clavándola en el suelo a unos metros de distancia del blanco-tu pequeña bastarda-le dijo con ira-me has causado muchos problemas-la tomo con ambas manos del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla-tu no vales tanto.

A naruto la ira no fue, del todo, quien lo motivo una vez más, si no más bien una decisión, si se moría por lo menos le daría el poder huir, moviendo los engranajes de su cabeza ideo los últimos pasos, arrojo la hoz por encima de una gruesa rama trasera del árbol más cercano la clavo fuertemente en el piso y la retuvo con más fuerzas al clavar el puñal en la cadena, luego se dio la vuelta, tomo el otro extremo e imitando un poco los movimiento giro la cadena atándola alrededor de las piernas del dueño, subió rápidamente hasta la rama, de la cadena apoyada en esta y salto a tierra, haciendo efecto polea el tipo soltó a la ambarina, que comenzó a respirar agitadamente para obtener nuevamente el preciado oxigeno, el tipo 

mientras salió se movió como un péndulo hacia atrás, aun de cabeza noto al chico, molesto giro en el aire, tomo la cadena y se balanceo hacia él con la idea de matarlo notoriamente en la expresión de su rostro, naruto en ese momento jalo la cadena lanzándose hacia donde venia el hombre, arrastrando la hoz que atravesaba la tierra, el hombre calculando que al ultimo momento se la arrojaría para matarlo se balanceo hacia su derecha, justamente lo que quería naruto, en ese momento saco la navaja, arrojo la hoz sobre la cadena más alta, esta curveo pasando rodeando a su dueño, rápido su oponente que atrapo al vuelo y lanzo con toda la velocidad que tenia, repitió el movimiento hasta que giraba a su total alrededor, fue ahí que comprendió la trampa, a la ultima atajada jalo con todas sus fuerzas atrapándolo, clavando nuevamente la hoz al suelo y atorándola con la navaja, por el efecto del giro, el adulto encadenado giro con cada vez más velocidad hasta que todo su cuerpo choco con violencia la rama, el violento golpe lo noqueo de inmediato, su cuerpo quedo colgado por la cadena, viendo que su plan funciono cayo exhausto, pero muy feliz, fue cuando se le acerco la razón de todas las luchas de ese día, se sentó a su lado y lo tomo en brazos.

Gracias-le dijo en un susurro, su voz para naruto es la cosa más hermosa del mundo-lamento todo esto-le dijo con tristeza soltando lagrimas.

No te preocupes-sonriendo con dolor-no podía dejar que eso tipos te hicieran algo.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-cuestiono con la voz quebrada.

No lo se-respondió sincero-solo se que por alguna razón eres especial para mi, y me jure que no permitiría que nada ni nadie te dañara.

Vamos-le dijo mirándolo con cariño levantándolo y pasando su brazo sano sobre sus hombros para cargarlo-buscaremos ayuda para que te lleven a un hospital y te atiendan.

No-negó moviendo también la cabeza en forma negativa-ve por allá-le dijo en un susurro señalándole con la vista-tengo ahí un escondite con mucha medicina que podemos usar

De acuerdo-susurrando también sonriéndole con la ternura marcada en todo el rostro, naruto solo pudo sonreír con verdadera felicidad, sintiéndose más lleno en todos los sentidos como nunca antes en su vida.

Fin del capitulo 1


End file.
